Forbidden
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Flippy's been hurt by Evil and Flaky. So he leaves and finds a new life. Everything's great until he finds out some shocking news about Flaky and her new boyfriend, Rick. Acepting Ocs for later in the story
1. Leaving

**Here is my new HTF story that I made called Forbidden. It's about what real love can endure, such as another person coming in the way of it. Ahh I just love Flippy and Flaky or Fliaky. So anyway enjoy :) **

**Flippy's POV**

Have you ever loved someone so much that you felt that you would die if you couldn't ever see them? Well that's exactly how I feel about this great girl that I met. Flaky. I loved her from the second I laid eyes on her. She was just so amazing, and she wasn't like all of the other girls in Happy Tree Town, she wasn't easy to date. You actually had to try, not just go up to her and say "Hey, you want to go on a date?"

It wasn't like that at all. And THAT was what made me fall for her. I'm even sure that she might have a tiny crush on me too. But as of right now that doesn't matter, because there's something inside of me, ready to burst out at any second and kill everyone that I love. Starting with Flaky.

He'd make sure that she'd die in the most horrible way possible. Torcher, beating, sometimes even raping her several times just to get her all scared and then break her neck. And that's not even the worse part, the worst part is that all that I can do is sit there and watch her being tormented. It always makes me want to just stab myself in my eye to end all of this torcher, but I would always come back the next day still with him.

Torcher. It's because of him that people don't trust me, people don't like me, and I can't date Flaky. It's a forbidden love, truthfully. I have to escape this hell. Though I've tried many times, I still feel like I'm chained up, and I can't do anything about it.

Flippy grabbed his knife from the bed side table, cautious not to cut himself. Flippy started to twirl the knife hilt in his fingers. "This is torcher." Flippy put the knife down. He rubbed his forehead. It was a real headache to think about. Flippy started to doze off when he heard a familiar song come onto the radio.

_The Animal I have become_ by Three Days Grace. Flippy laughed. It basically said what he had to endure with Evil. Flippy with a chuckle started to hum the lyrics of the song:

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this animal

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

When the song ended Flippy got off of his bed and grabbed his I-phone to check his Gmail. But while he was checking his Gmail he got a call from Flaky. "Sup, Flaks what's up?" Flippy smiled but it just as quickly melted when he heard what Flaky was about to say. "Um Flippy, well I'm calling to tell you that I sorta got a new boyfriend, Rick. And he might feel threatened if you come over to hang out so…."

Flippy dropped the phone before Flaky could finish, breaking his I-phone. He felt tears forming in his eyes. He had lost her. Why did she leave him? But when he asked that question an answer popped into his head. _Evil. _

Flippy ran over to his bathroom mirror and started shouting at Evil. "EVIL. I JUST LOST THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Flippy fought back tears forming in his eyes. _"Ahh Flippy so, so weak, spineless, Stupid. All because of that bitch you called hot. But now think of it you're a free man now. Free to kill as you please. How great is that?_

"IT'S NOT GREAT AT ALL! And not Evil as punishment for your acts I'm moving FAR away from anyone, so you can't kill anyone anymore." Flippy slightly smiled when he saw Evil looking worried. "_W-well Flippy let's not do anything rash-"_

Flippy punched the mirror before Evil could finish. He ignored the piercing pain coming from, he was too focused on Flaky being gone from his life…forever. Flippy wiped the tears from his eyes with his army jacket sleeve. _Stay strong Flippy. All that you need to do is grab your wallet and ride away from Happy Tree Town forever so Flaky will be out of my head._

Flippy sadly grabbed his wallet from his bed side table and ran off to his car trying to fight back his tears. When Flippy got outside to his car he felt the cool night breeze against his fur. Flippy ignored it though, even though it felt good, his main concern was Flaky and this new guy Rick.

Flippy sighed and sadly climbed into his car crying lightly. "Goodbye Happy Tree Town, goodbye my friends, goodbye Flaky. I will never forget you.

**:( Aww Flippy's leaving HTT It's so emotional and tragic. Also btw I'm going to update this story tomorrow. Also everyone note that I did update my other story, We gonna run this town. **


	2. Recations and new people

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy :). And also this chapter (especially Flippy's POV part) is a lot like this one song, which makes this chapter better because It 's the way that Flippy feels about leaving Flaky, .com/watch?v=NqjfvD-qbmw&feature=related**

**Flaky's POV (This outta be good…)**

"Flippy, Flippy. Are you still there?" Flaky asked her I-phone. "Great he hung up on me. I knew that he would be upset but I'm sure that now he'll never talk to me again." Flaky face palmed herself. Why had she been so stupid to chose between her best friend and her boyfriend.

Flaky felt tears forming in her eyes. She had lost him, her best friend and her secret crush. "Flaky, you okay." Flaky turned around to see her boyfriend, Rick in his casual black and white suit without a tie.

Rick was pretty handsome. He was a muscular snow wolf. He (Like Flippy) was in the WAR, and unlike Flippy he had a pretty easy going attitude. Not really that serious unless someone who he cared about was in trouble, like me.

"Oh yeah, Rick. I-I was j-just saying goodbye to a friend." Flaky stuttered. "Well okay ,Flaky. I'm going up to Dick's wings **(A/N: Yes that is a real place) **to watch the game. I'll be back at 6:00 if that's okay with you." Flaky smiled. He was one of the only people who she ever dated that cared about her opinion.

"Yeah Rick. I'll see you at 6:00." With that walked out of the house and to Dick's Wings, leaving Flaky to wonder about Flippy. "Man." Flaky muttered when Rick left. "I'm a complete and total bitch." Flaky then started to have a break down, knowing that she had just lost her best friend and crush in the whole world.

**Flippy's POV on the outskirts of Happy Tree Town**

_I wonder what Flaky's doing right now. Probably not thinking of me and only kissing 'Rick'. Whoever the heck that pervert is, stealing my girl. I'm going to kill that idiot. I'm going to, to. I can't do anything. T-this is the reason that I left, for her own good. I can't be selfish. She would only be in danger if I stayed there with Evil. She would be killed in horrible ways. It's better for everyone this way._

Flippy whipped the tears forming in his already red eyes. He tired to focus on the road and not on Flaky. _Just forget her. She's going to be happy this way. Even if I won't, she's my first priority. She comes first and if me staying away from her is what I must do then so be it. I promise that I will never, ever, go back to Flaky unless she's in danger. Or else I will not go back no matter what. _

Flippy pulled off the Happy Tree Town super highway and to the road that would lead him away from Happy Tree Town. Far. Far enough so that Flaky and his friends couldn't find him, no matter where they went they would never guess here. The city called Eagle Point. Here Flippy would change his lessens plate on his jeep, his phone number, and his gun permit.

This way they could never find him and they or him could never get hurt. Flippy was just about to pull onto the road to get into the city when suddenly he felt something sharp bash him in the side of the head. Suddenly everything went pitch black.

_In a condo in Eagle Point_

"Are you okay Mr.?" Flippy's eyes painfully opened up to see blurs that looked like fox and a tiger staring at him. "Wait, what are you two doing here?" Flippy tried to get off the couch but he was stopped when his stomach started to hurt. A lot.

Flippy laid back down groining. "W-what happened?" He asked painfully. "Well we found you on the outskirts of town. You were bleeding pretty badly. Because apparently a log from a log truck slipped off the back and crashed into your car, knocking you out cold." The tiger explained.

"Okay, but who are you guys?" The fox smiled. "Glad you asked, I'm Muffin and the tiger is Stripes. But now that we've told you our names tell us about yourself." Flippy blinked his vision was starting to clear up, so he could now see that the tiger just wore a ranger hat. Whiles the fox wore a mauve colored shirt with a picture of a muffin on it.

"Well I'm Flippy. I'm from Happy Tree Town. So anyway I used to be in the WAR, where I developed PTSD. This made a thing called Evil, the thing that's been torching me for a decade." Flippy kept on telling them about the War and his times in HTT. And then for some reason he told them all about his problems with Flaky.

"I just don't know what to do. I know that I should keep away from her but, I just can't she's like a part of me. A part that I can't live without. I would go back to her but, Rick. He's keeping me from her." Flippy felt more tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't worry Flippy. This'll work itself out. Now how about we get you some comfort cookies." Muffin quickly ran to the kitchen to get all of the cookies leaving Flippy alone with Stripes.

"Don't worry about it too much Flippy. Just rest for now and we'll work this out later." With that Stripes walked out of the room leaving Flippy doze off to sleep.

**There is the second chapter. But till i update my HTF stories, bye.**


	3. Decisions Part 1

**Hey guys I'm back with the full chapter. But before you read this anyone notice the cover I made for the story. I kinda like it and it's perfect for Forbidden. And also guys I found a FlippyxFlaky video that's perfect for this story. You can see it on the link, ****watch?v=N15St4yvSSA**. **It's just like the perfect vid for this story isn't it. But anyway enjoy this full chapter with Oc's :) **

**Flippy's POV**

No matter how much I tried and tried I couldn't fall asleep. Flippy kept on thinking about Flaky and how much she meant to him and now that's she's there with her stupid boyfriend, Rick. Not like Flippy even cared about who she was dating, anyway. She was never his girlfriend.

_I get it. I can't keep obsessing over her, she has found someone else. I just hope that they will be very happy together. Besides it's not like they're getting married or anything right? If they did than 1. That would mean that that relationship has gone way too far and 2. I really doubt that they're in love. Besides Love is fake and it never lasts. _

But just as Flippy thought that his eyes started tearing up and the next thing he knew everything went black for a second and he heard evil laughing. "Oh shit." Evil was taking over. No doubt that he would try to kill his hostess. And Flippy was 100% sure that they WOULD NOT come back the next day if Evil killed them.

He had to stop this evil fiend. Before he lost ANOTHER person to Evil's wrath. But how would he had to act quick before Evil took over completely. _Where to go? Where to go? WAIT the window if I can crawl out…._

Flippy quickly-ignoring all of the pain it brought him- got his almost broken legs off the bed on the ground. Flippy then pushed himself up forcing himself to stand on his legs, even though it felt like his legs were going to break at any second. But when he took one step towards the window he fell flat on his face. "Aww crap." And just as if Flippy thought that it couldn't get any more worse, it did. Suddenly everything flashed black again and the laughing got louder. He had to get out of here quick. Flippy painfully pulled his right arm in front of his and used his strength to pull him across the hard wooden floor. Then he did the same with his left. Then his right again. He kept on doing that until he finally reached the window. Flippy-using all of his strength- pushed himself up enough so he could see out of the window.

But just as Flippy was about to push himself out of the open window he heard a sound like a metal tray being dropped. "Flippy, just back away from the window. We don't want to you get hurt. So just get down and back away from the window." Muffin tried to sound calm but Flippy could hear the fear in her voice. It kind of pained him to do this to her and Stripes, they've been so good to him.

Then again they diffidently didn't deserve to get chopped up by Evil and his dreaded knife. "I-I'm sorry, Muffin. But I have to do this to make sure that no one ever gets hurt again."

Flippy slowly used all of his arm strength to painfully pull himself up on the edge of the window while Muffin was muttering something like "Oh please Flippy. Don't do this." Flippy took a deep breath. Finally this would be the end of this cruel piece of hellish crap that was his life.

"Bye, Muffin. Also please tell Stripes that I said bye to her, too. And also thank you for taking me in. You two were very possibly the best friends I've ever had." Flippy felt his eyes begin to water but he redundantly let go of the ledge.

While he was falling Flippy felt all sorts of things. Fear, Hate, regret, but especially sadness. Even though he knew that he had to do this, he still never told Flaky how much he loved her. Flippy felt his eyes beginning to tear up. "I'm sorry Flaky. I'm sorry that I had to do this. Goodbye everyone. Goodbye everyone. I'll miss you." Flippy took a deep, long breath and prepared for impact.

_JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FLIPPY?_ Evil roared in Flippy's mind. "Today, Evil you pay the ultimate price for killing innocent people. Death. Even if that means that I die, you will still die today no matter what." Flippy roared back in his head.

_I'll be damned if I let you die now, Flippy. I won't die today, no matter what you do. _Flippy snorted upon that remark. Really? The day that Evil saves him would be the day that pigs would fly. Evil hated Flippy. So why would he help him?

"Evil you're an idio-"But before Flippy could finish his lips froze. Then his arm, legs, feet. Until soon he lost control of all of his limbs and he couldn't feel anything or move anything. _Like I said Flippy I won't let you die…..today that is._

Flippy didn't know what he would've done next, because he couldn't do anything. But of course soon Evil took full control of Flippy, because suddenly everything went black and Flippy felt time freeze around him.

_An hour later….._

"Uhhhh." Flippy groined. His back was killing him and he was covered in dirt and trash. Flippy gathered up all of his strength (ignoring the pain it brought him) and got up. Flippy then brushed off all of the trash from his army coat now stained with even more dirt and various things. Flippy tried to walk but he stopped in pain and grabbed the side of the dumpster to keep him up.

"I need to find a place to sit down and get some food." Flippy grabbed his beret off his head and began fanning himself with it. Flippy looked on the floor and found a rusty metal rod that was badly bent. "Oh well doesn't really matter as long as it can help keep me up. "

So Flippy painfully bent down and grabbed the rod. Flippy leaned on the rod and let go of the dumpster. He though that he would fall but to Flippy's surprise he was still standing. "Okay good sign. I can still walk. Better go find a place to sit down so I can treat these wounds.

**More coming soon…**


	4. Decisions part 2

**Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter. And also guys I have a little announcement for you I will be updating I'm coming home again very soon. So now enjoy this chapter which is the turning point of the story :) **

Flippy slowly walked around town trying to find a place where he could just sit down and rest. "No too many people, no all of the seats there are taken." Flippy muttered looking through the windows of stores. There was nowhere to just sit without having like a thousand people all hovering over you. Flippy sighed. He knew it was a bad idea from the start to leave HTT. But then again if he stayed what would he even have left there. Flaky was gone from his life. So what would be the point of going on?

He wiped the tears from his eyes with his stained army jacket. And then, just as Flippy felt like just killing himself a mirical happened. Flippy looked up and saw a coffee shop just a few feet away. There wasn't a lot of people in there and there were a ton of free seats.

Flippy just stared at the beautiful building. He had finally found a place where he could just rest a relax. "Finally." Flippy walked as fast as he could to the big coffee shop.

When Flippy entered the coffee shop he felt like 100x better. It was cold but not too cold that it was freezing. It was the perfect temperature. "Finally I have a place to rest. " Flippy made his way over to a very comfy red booth next to one of the many big windows in the coffee shop.

Flippy sat back in the booth letting himself just sink into it. "This is the life. No worries, nothing hurts right now, and most importantly nothing's going to take over me right now. Right, Evil?"

_Shut it Flippy. I'm not taking over you and killing all of these people right now because there's something that you should see. _"Just what the heck are you talking about, Evil?" Flippy asked in his head to his evil tormentor.

_Listen butt-face instead of playing 20 questions with me why don't you just get a newspaper and flip to wedding announcements. Then you can see what I want you to see, Einstein. _Flippy felt his blood freeze when Evil said the words 'Wedding". "F-fine Evil. I will j-just to see w-what you're talking about." Flippy stuttered and got up surprised that he wasn't in pain anymore.

_Ok now that the baby knows how to walk again why don't you go over to that fox at the counter and ask him for a newspaper. And you shall see what I'm talking about. _"Shut it, Evil." Flippy muttered. But he wasn't angry with Evil. Evil could be showing him something very important something that could change everything.

Flippy walked up to the counter and sat down at one of the revolving chairs at the counter. "Hey stranger what's the matter?" Flippy looked up to see a pure black fox smiling at him. "Oh nothing. Just can I have a news paper or something?" Flippy spoke quietly, but just loud enough that the fox could hear him. "Sure. Here's a free paper, stranger, enjoy it." "Thanks." Flippy muttered grabbing the paper and flipping to the Wedding announcements page.

But the second he flipped to it he wished he hadn't. No, he wished that what was on the paper wasn't true. Flippy just couldn't believe his eyes. "F-Flaky?"

**(A/N: Here's the news paper page Flippy was looking at):**

**Wedding Announcements for June**

**Rick Mcgreen, an old WAR commando, of Happy Tree Town has announced the upcoming marriage of him and HTT resident, Flaky. "I know we've only been dating for a few weeks." Rick tells the**_** HTT Informer**_**. "But I could just tell that we were meant to be." The wedding is set to take place in HTT first memorial Church this Friday. **

Flippy just read the article over and over again just not believing what he was seeing. "S-she's g-getting m-married to h-him?" Flippy sat back in his chair and stared up in the ceiling. _So Flippy you see? I really did you a favor, by getting that bitch away from you. I saved you from getting hurt. And besides if you would've stayed there then what would've happened. You couldn't of done anything to get her back._

Evil expected Flippy to go on and tell him to shut up. But Flippy said nothing. He just stared at the ceiling wondering what he should do. "Why me? Why me?" Flippy muttered that over and over again. But out of nowhere Flippy just sat back up and grabbed the paper. He just kept on reading the paper over and over again his hands shaking at the thought of Flaky getting married. "Wait a minute." Flippy's eyes widened. "What's this? The wedding is set to take place in HTT first memorial Church this Friday."

Flippy grinned. "I'm going to go get Flaky back. No matter what. And now thanks to this paper it should be even easier. ! But now time to go to the gun shop across the street and then go stop a wedding." With that Flippy grabbed the wedding announcements page and stuffed it in his pocket and then walked out the door.


	5. Questions and Doubts

**Guys yes I know I said that I'm going to update my war story, but I'm just too lazy to do it right now, but I will get to it eventually. But anyway this chapter is very important, because it's this chapter where everything starts to happen and where everything starts to get good. Enjoy :)**

_In Flippy's mind Evil was planning something terrible…_

"Finally it's almost complete. " Evil stood up from his chair holding something round in his furry paws. "All I need to do is wait for something to piss off Flippy so much that I can take over again, but this time , thanks to my little creation here, I'LL BE IN CONTROL **FOREVER**! And as for Flippy, well he'll be destroyed once this happens. He'll be trapped in this hellhole of a mind. Unable to do anything to save his little bitch. All thanks to THIS."

Evil held out a clear little metal ball in his palm. No bigger than a bouncy ball. "Oh yes once this comes into effect it'll be vice-versa for me and Flippy. Except this time he'll never escape….**EVER**. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I

_Meanwhile just outside of Flippy's mind….._

Why is she getting married to HIM? I mean why couldn't she just marry someone who's known her longer and who's far better for her than just a stupid wolf, like Flippy.

"Well if she thinks that I'm just going to let her get married to a total loser like him and do nothing about it than she has another thing coming. I'll stop this wedding no matter what I have to do. But I'm going to need some help, a lot of help in fact, and I think that I know just where to get some." With that Flippy ran to the Apartment building that he had just fallen out of.

_Back in HTT_

"Do you think that this is a good idea, Giggles?" Flaky looked at her best friend who was just making sure that everything was ready for the wedding. "What do you mean." Giggles replied not looking up from her work.

"I mean is it a good idea to get married to Rick? Because Flippy could still be out there. If he found out about this than what would he do? Because even though I really like Rick, I still have some feelings for Flippy."

This made Giggles start paying attention, because once Flaky said that she suddenly looked weirdly at her friend. "But Flaky don't you remember, Flippy left. He's gone from your life, so I don't get why you feel so guilty. He had his chance a long time ago. Besides you really like Rick, and all of your friends are getting ready for the wedding already."

Flaky sighed, a deep, long sigh. Why couldn't Flippy just let Flaky explain this to him? Giggles is right Flippy did have his chance, but Flaky kept on thinking that maybe, just maybe Flippy didn't know that she liked him. She didn't exactly make it so oblivious. Flaky just wasn't sure about that she should think, she loves Rick a lot, he's really great, but she still has feelings for Flippy. Damn, who should she chose?

_Back in Eagle Point_

Flippy ran up the stairs of the apartment building that he had just fallen out of. According to the manger or this apartment building Muffin was somewhere on the third story, and was in apartment 3B. Flippy kept on running and running until he saw a door that said 3erd Story.

"Yes." Flippy panted as he pushed open the 3erd story door and walked into the room. He was still in pain and it hurt to run. But all that mattered to Flippy was that he would stop this wedding. He was determined to. He would get Flaky back no matter what he had to do And that was a promise.

**Sorry that I had to make this chapter so short I'm just so lazy and I felt that if I would've kept writing than it would've just went downhill. But don't worry cause I'll update this story soon and I'm coming home again when I get to it (Probably when I finish this story though).**


End file.
